Why I Hate HighSchool
by DeuxMoulins
Summary: AU. Highschool sucks. Kurama likes Yuusuke, who likes Kurama's sister Keiko... right? Yukina loves Shizuru and then the school becomes homophobic. 'Harmless' tricks lead to serious problems and hearts are broken. Various pairings. Yaoi, Yuri, NonYaoi.


Hi! I'm the topazkitsune. I'm sure you've heard of me… …no?

Anyway! Now I'm back and better than ever. Lol or I'd like to pretend. Anyway, this is the only fic I'm saving from my old file.

I feel super bad, I have not seen Yu Yu Hakusho for… ½ a year. I think the seires ended… :sobs: lol I used to be so up on that stuff.

This is all of the old first chapter! Enjoy:

Pairings: Eh you'll see!

Warnings: YAOI! YURI! GIRLS LOVING GIRLS AND BOYS LOVING BOYS! DISLIKE? LEAVE! AU, and oocness

Disclaimer: Che. Yeah I own Yuu Yuu Hakusho :gets hit with egg thrown by creator: Ok..yea.. I don't own it...

The First chappy may be a tad confusing to help you:

TK'schartofstupidstuffthathastodowiththisfic

Relationships:

Hiei-Yukina brother/sister

Kurama-Keiko brother/sister

Kurama/Yuusuke crush/friend

Keiko/Yuusukegirlfiriend/boyfriend

Shizuru/Yukinabestfriend/bestfriend

Hiei/Kuramafriend/friend

Yep thats my beautiful chart!

2nd chart: (I know isn't this lame!)

Years:

Kurama sophomore

Hiei sophomore

Yukina sophomore

Yuusuke Jr

Keiko Jr

Kazuma Jr

ShizuruSenoir

Botan Sophomore

Chaper I

"Ohh... Kurama have you seen that lip gloss I bought yesterday!" Keiko asked franticly looking through her dresser, under the bed, in random drawers...

Kurama sat calmly on his bed flipping through his history book.

"No..." He looked up, "Whats wrong with you, you never lose things."

She gave him a glare but smiled.

"Its Yuusuke. We're going out to eat at a resturant tonight. Useually he plans his dates at nasty fastfood places but I convinced him to take me somewhere nice." Keiko told her brother as she looked through her purse,"Ah! here it is!" She smiled happily and applied the newly found lipgloss to her lips.

The door bell rang, Keiko jumped, "Its him. Kurama, go get it! Stall him I need to change into a dress."

He sighed and got off the bed, leaving the history book laying there.

"Okay, but try to hurry, alright?"

She nodded and said thank you before pushing him from the room to change.

Kurama quickly checked himself in a mirror hanging in the hall, combed his hair with hith his hand. The door bell rang repeatedly.

Kurama opened the door to see his sister's girlfriend and his 'secret crush' standing looking bored.

"Hey Kurama. Keiko, ready?" He asked casually as Kurama invited him in.

"Not yet, Yuusuke. She has to get into a dress."

Yuusuke rolled his eyes before baring his teeth in a smile, "So whats up?"

Kurama fidgeted with the zipper on his coat, "Nothing..."

Long pause.

"Shes taking forever." Yuusuke complained, "Come'on Keiko! I don't care about how your hair looks."

From upstairs Keiko's hands dropped from the hairstyle she was trying to attempt.

"Shut up Yuusuke! Quit being so rude!" She ran down the stairs her hair half up half down.

Yuusuke and Kurama tried not to laugh, they both got slapped at the same time.

"Ow... Keiko..." Yuusuke moaned rubbing his shoulder where she hit him.

"Here." Yuusuke walked over to Keiko and undid the knot of hair ontop of her head.

"It looks nice down." He told her.

"Yuusuke..."

Poor little Kurama felt fairly out of place just watching and silently excused himself, slight envy in his bright green eye.

"Ok lets go."

Yuusuke said, leading Keiko out.

He knew he shouldn't like his sister's boyfriend... it was weird and annoying.

Kurama sighed and fell onto the bed.

"I probably seemed really stupid to him." He thought out loud.

He felt like someone stabbed his heart.

The more he had to remind himself that Keiko was Yuusuke's the more it hurt.

Tears threatened to fall, but didn't.

Later that night The front door opened to reveal Yuusuke and Keiko. Argueing loudly.

"How could you!"

"It was a mistake! I said I was sorry!"

"You don't get into fights with waiters!"

Slight pause.

"I do!"

Keiko let out a frusterated sigh.

"Your lucky my parents are out! They would have been woken by your screaming!"

"My screaming? Your the one- your parents are out?"

"Pervert! Kurama's here."

"Oh."

Kurama spied from the top steps.

"Welcome back, you two." He smiled gently.

"Hi. Kurama, did we wake you?" Yuusuke asked.

"Don't even think of changing the subject Yuusuke." Keiko warned.

Kurama shook his head. "I've been up, I take it your date didn't go well?"

"NO!" Keiko shouted and sprinted up the stairs tears in her eyes.

"Keiko..." Yuusuke began after her but Kurama stopped him, "Maybe you should leave her alone..."

Yuusuke nodded and turned around.

"See you later than..." Yuusuke said , leaving.

"Yeah..."

The pain came back

"Man, thats so gay." Some random kid said to another.

Kurama winced, Yukina looked nervous and Hiei... bored...

The three stood in the middle of the feild, playing soccer. Well no, not really playing, more like talking.

"Keiko got in another fight with Yuusuke, Kurama?" Yukina asked. Dodging the ball and letting the other team get it.

"Yeah." Kurama replied, "They fight over the weirdest things."

Yukina nodded, Hiei kicked the flying soccer ball randomly.

"Are we going to see a movie tonight?" Yukina asked.

Kurama pulled his hair into a ponytail with his hands before letting go.

"Yeah, Hiei are you coming."

Hiei shrugged, "I guess."

"Kurama... Can I talk to you?" Yukina stood next to Kurama's locker tears in her eyes.

Kurama closed his locker imediatly and turned to her.

"Ofcourse." He took her hand and led her out of the school.

"Whats wrong?" Kurama asked.

"I- Shizuru--" The slightly younger girl broke down in tears.

"Yukina! Whats wrong!" Kurama asked holding her in a comforting hug.

"Promise you won't get mad..." She whispered.

Kurama nodded, rubbing her back, "Yeah I promise."

She wiped the tears from her eyes before leaving Kurama's hug.

"I'm going out with Kazuma Kuwabara's sister." She whispered, "Shizuru."

Kurama, who was obviosly not homophobic shown from his own sexuality was confused.

"Um... I- I don't think I understand, why are you crying because you have a girlfriend?"

Yukina sighed, slightly happier and sat on a bench outside the school, Kurama sat beside her.

"I'm happy your not upset that I like girls..." She whispered looking down, "You see I've been dating her for a year now, since way back in freshman. Today some kids found out... they've been harassing me all day..." She drew in a shaky breath, "I--I can handle the harassing... I can ignore it and Shizuru has been walking with me to classes and shouts at anyone who is being mean... but I don't want to lose any friends. What if Hiei finds out?"

"I'm sure he'll understand, and if you lose friends... then they weren't very good friends in the first place."

Yukina smiled, "Your sweet Kurama... thank you."

The redhead nodded, "So can I tell you something too?"

Yukina nodded feeling better about her situation.

"I like Yuusuke."

Her eyes grew, "But Kurama, he's your sister's-"

"I know." He said grimly, he stood. "Umm, I'll see you tonight, at the theater, ok?"

Yukina had a concerened look in her eyes but smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

"Do you have a ride, home?"

She nodded, "Yeah, my foster mom's picking me up in..." She glanced at her watch, "10 minutes."

"Ok, Bye, Yukina..."

"Bye..."

Lol I started this the day I end I'd die for you, may I ask why the hell I'm so stupid! I like this one, I have good ideas for it.

OH! I need READER help, which means you, yes YOU must help me! I have a Yukina/Shizuru story all planned out in this fic, shall I make a side story or a really looong story dealing with both Kurama and Yuusuke and Yukina and Shizuru?

I love HieixKurama with all my heart, but I don't feel like it today!

:hands out little Yuu Yuu keychains to all willing to read this:

TK

(DeuxMoulins- Man I really hated that… But I'm a lazy asshole, so I didn't feel like changing it. Hopefully you'll stick around for the second chapter? Peace)


End file.
